headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Invaders 1
"The Ring of the Nebulas!" is the title to the first issue of the first The Invaders ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Roy Thomas with artwork by Frank Robbins and inks by Vince Colletta. It was colored by Petra Goldberg and lettered by John Costanza. The story was edited by Roy Thomas. This issue shipped with an August, 1975 cover date and carries a cover price of .25 cents per copy. Appearances * Bucky, James Buchanan Barnes * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Human Torch, Jim Hammond * Sub-Mariner, Namor * Toro, Thomas Raymond * Brunnhilde, MCM-XLI * Brain Drain, Werner Schmidt * Donar, Satorymho * Froh, Xepdgin * Loga, Frobbank * British soldier * Winston Churchill * Invaders * Nazi Party * Royal Air Force * Star-Gods Indirectly referencing the antagonists in the title to issue #2. * Altered humans * Atlantean/Human hybrids * Axi-Tun * Humans * Inhumans All-New Invaders 8; Retroactively attributed to Thomas Raymond, who is revealed to have the Inhuman recessive gene. * Mutants Retroactively attributed to the Sub-Mariner, who is a mutant in addition to being an Atlantean/Human hybrid. * Europe * England :* London :* Piccadilly Circus * English Channel * France * Germany :* Siegfried Line * Holland * Poland * Axe * Battle axe * Captain America's shield * Cannon * Machine gun * Ring of the Nebulas * Robot :* Android * Shield * Airplanes :* Junkers JU.86Ks * Atlantean Imperial jet * Dirigibles * Nazi * Pilot * Prime Minister * Sidekick * Soldier * Super-hero * Flight * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman strength * 1940s * 1941 * Amnesia * December * Extraterrestrial * World War II Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "Battle Over Britain!" * This issue is reprinted in ''Giant-Size Invaders'' #2 in December, 2005, the ''Marvel's Greatest Creators: The Invaders'' one-shot edition in July, 2019, and the ''Invaders Classic: The Complete Collection'', Volume 1 hardcover collection in July, 2014, * This story is divided into three chapters: :* Part One: From the Rhine... A Girl of Gold! :* Part Two: A Valkyrie Rising! :* Part Three: Beyond the Siegfried Line! * The Invaders first appeared in ''The Avengers'', Volume 1 #71 in December, 1969 in a story titled "Endgame". * This is the second chronological appearance of the Invaders. They all appeared last as a group in ''Giant-Size Invaders'' #1 in June, 1975. * Reference is made to Brain Drain in this issue. Brain Drain was the main antagonist featured in ''Giant-Size Invaders'' #1. * The password that the British officer uses to identify himself to the Invaders is "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". This is the title to a song written by Solomon Linda in 1939, though it did not achieve any significant popularity until the late 1950s. * Captain America chronologically appeared last in ''Rise of the Black Panther'' #1. Recommended Reading * Invaders Vol 1 * Invaders Vol 2 * New Invaders Vol 1 * Invaders Now Vol 1 * All-Winners Comics Vol 1 * Captain America Comics Vol 1 * Human Torch Comics Vol 1 * Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 External Links * * * * References